Superman
"I once thought I could protect the world by myself, but I was wrong. Working together, we saved the planet, and I believe that if we stay together as a team , we could be a force that could truly work for the ideals of peace and justice." -Superman from the episode Secret Origin Superman, one of the most strongest and powerful superhero in DC Universe, was born in a distant planet called Krypton, so he is an Kryptonian and also the premiere hero of Earth. His birth name was Kal-El and he was the son of Jor-El and Lara-El. He was also considered one of the founding Member of Justice League. History Born as Kal-El on the dying planet Krypton, his parents Jor-El and Lara sent him in a rocket to the planet Earth where he would be the last surviving member of his race. His rocket was discovered by the kindly Jonathan Kent and Martha Kent, who raised him as their son Clark Joseph Kent otherwise known as Clark Kent in the town of Smallville,Kansas. His upbringing provided him with strong moral values, and life-long friends Lana Lang and Pete Ross. In his secret identity he works as a reporter at the Daily Planet in the city of Metropolis. He is not only a Reporter, he is the strongest superhero were seen, Superman. He is also known as Man Of Steel and the Last Son of Krypton. Appearances He first appeared in the episode Secret Origins, when Batman and Superman team up to deal with an alien invasion, and a telepathic message leads the duo to a military base housing future ally J'onn J'onzz. His first appearance in comic book was Action Comics #1 (1938) and first appearance in New 52 was Justice League #1 (2011). Death Of A Legend In the Episode"Hereafter" which is the forty-third and forty-fourth episodes of Justice League. A group of supervillains are gathered around and plotting to take their revenge on Superman. They arrange an ambush for the Man of Steel by attacking Metropolis. They battle the rest of the Justice League, but when Superman arrives, Toyman reveals his secret weapon: a giant toy robot equipped with a disintegration beam. Toyman fires several times and sections of the city disappear without trace. Superman evades the beams, but Toyman takes aim at Batman and Wonder Woman. Superman throws himself in front of them and takes the blast, disappearing without trace. Shocked, the League and the Earth believe that the blast killed Superman. In anger, Wonder Woman destroys Toyman's robot and threatens to kill him, but Flash talks her out of it, telling her it goes against Superman's memory. The only person who refuses to believe that Superman is dead is,Batman. He analyzes the evidence from the battle, insisting that objects can't disappear without a trace, citing the law of conservation of mass. He snubs the invitations of Alfred and the other Leaguers to attend Superman's funeral in Metropolis. Powers and Abilities His powers and abilities are: * Super strength * Flight * Invulnerability * Super speed * Heat vision * Freeze breath * X-ray vision * Superhuman hearing * Healing factor * Voice synthesization * Telescopic vision * Microscopic vision * Super stamina